


A perfect Date

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "Is that what I think it is?", Date Night, Day 4, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Taakitz Week, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Taako and Kravitz go on a dinner date for their fifth anniversary. Things don't go exactly as planned, but they still go pretty damn well.





	A perfect Date

“How do I look, Angus?” Kravitz let his hands fall away from the crimson tie he’d been fidgeting with for what seemed like an eternity and spun around to face the boy sitting on the edge of the bed. Angus held up a finger, eyes scanning over a page of a large book. When he reached the end, he placed his bookmark back inside and shut it. He looked at Kravitz, but instead of the approval he had hoped to see, Kravitz only saw confusion in his eyes. Oh no, that couldn’t be good, and he’d been sure he had it just right that time. “What do I need to change?”

“You look fine, sir. I already told you that you looked fine not five minutes ago.” 

“Yes, but my outfit has changed since then. I need to know if this is an improvement or not.” Kravitz held out his arms like it would somehow change the way Angus was seeing him. 

He pushed up his glasses, squinting for a moment, his brows furrowed. “Really? What did you change?” As far as he could tell, and he was a very observant little boy if he did say so himself, everything about Kravitz’s outfit was the exact same as it had been earlier right down to the jewelry. 

“My tie.” His hands flew up to point at it, and he had to stop himself from trying to straighten it out again. 

“Your tie was already red, sir.”

Kravitz puffed out his cheeks in exasperation. “No, my tie was maroon. Now its crimson.” Angus just looked unimpressed which in no way helped to calm Kravitz’s nerves. “You _really_ think I look alright? This has to be perfect. I know Taako says he’s into my wardrobe and all, but that doesn’t mean he always means it.” 

“I promise you look great.” Angus hopped off the bed, walking the short distance to Kravitz and Taako’s shared dresser. He dug around in the small tray of jewelry on top of it before returning to Kravitz and holding out his hand. “Here, you did forget to change your earrings to gold though. It’ll look better with your eyeliner.” He dropped the earrings into Kravitz’s hand with a little smile.

He smiled back, ruffling his hair. It was a marvel how tall Angus had gotten in just the short time since he’d first met him. Where once Angus only came up to about his chest he now made it up to his shoulders. Taako whined endlessly about Angus potentially outgrowing him before he was even out of his teens. 

“Do you think I’m making the right decision here? This isn’t too soon?” 

Angus rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kravitz tight. “You’ve been together for five years now. Taako loves you and you’re really good for him I think everything is going to work out just fine. You’ve just got to stop worrying.” 

“I thought you wanted to be a detective not a couple’s counselor.” 

Angus laughed, releasing his hold on him. “I’m multi-talented. Now, get out of here. Taako wanted you to be at the restaurant at six, and if you’re late to your anniversary dinner again you’re never going to hear the end of it.”

“Right, right. You’re right.” Kravitz swapped out the earrings, tossing the other pair back onto the dresser and with a snap, his scythe appeared in hand. He shooed Angus back a bit as he swung it through the air and created a clean cut with a view to the bustling nighttime streets of Goldcliff. “Goodbye, Angus. We’ll be back by eleven at the latest. Be careful.” 

“I always am. Bye, dad. Good luck.” 

Kravitz crossed through, turning back to see Angus waving from back in the bedroom. “Did you just call me-“

“It really doesn’t matter, sir. Hurry up!” 

Kravitz chuckled, letting the rift reseal itself before booking it to the restaurant in town. He didn’t know much about it aside from the fact that someone Taako knew ran the place. If it had Taako’s stamp of approval, he was sure it was good. 

It was only a matter of minutes until he reached the doors and from there, Taako was easy to spot. He was gorgeous, as usual in a long red and gold gown. Kravitz was glad Angus had been there to correct his color choices a few times during the long process of getting dressed that night. There was already a small crowd around him all pressing for autographs or pictures and asking every question from what his favorite food was to how much money his brand was currently worth, but Kravitz managed to catch his eye with a small wave. Taako excused himself after signing one last autograph and met him with a kiss. 

“You’re on time. No disasters this year, or did you just have Angus looking out for you?” Taako took his hand and lead him inside the restaurant where they were seated as quickly as possible. 

“Well, you know he does make a good alarm clock. He was practically shoving me out of the house.” 

Taako snorted. “He was probably just tired of helping you get dressed. How long did you have to get ready? I was out of the house almost all day for you.”

“For me? Oh no you don’t, you said you needed to pick something up. You could have stayed in the house.”

“I _did_ need to pick something up, but still, you still didn’t need to torture the kid.” The waitress came by to get their orders and Taako went ahead and ordered for both of them. It was a bad habit of his, and he said time and time again that he’d work on not doing that, but here they were. At least Taako never steered him wrong when it came to the dishes he ordered. He truly knew the best things on the menu. 

They spent dinner catching up on each other’s days as if they hadn’t just seen one another earlier that morning or, you know, woken up in the same bed or anything like that. It had taken Kravitz all day to do his hair and make-up just the way he wanted him, and Taako had been complimenting him all night. For Taako, the day was spent running a few errands and stopping by to visit Lup who was, for all extents and purposes still doing pretty great. Together they finished off an entire bottle of wine, an appetizer, and two full meals. Despite this, they both thought it would still be a great idea to get dessert. Maybe they’d be sick later, but for now it gave them a reason to hang around a little longer in the warm atmosphere of the restaurant. 

It was after dessert had come by, a delicious looking sampler of cheesecakes, and conversation had lulled a bit that Kravitz finally built up the courage to get out what had been at the back of his mind all evening. He opened his mouth to speak, and quickly stopped when he realized Taako had done the exact same. They both laughed and Taako gestured for him to go first. 

“So, Taako,” he began, feeling like his heart was beating a million miles per hour despite its constant stillness. He took Taako’s hand across the table as an anchor. “We’ve been together for five years now, and I can’t imagine going back to a time before I met you. Getting to be with you every day is just such a gift. You’re something special, Taako. I know you know that, of course. The thing is, I can’t remember the last time I was so happy,” he moved from his seat to kneel, one hand pulling a small black box from his coat pocket. “I love you, Taako, and If you’d allow me, I’d love to love you for the rest of eternity. Taako, will you-“ The smile that had slowly been growing on Taako’s face broke into hysterical peals of laughter, and Kravitz felt like ice water had just been dunked on his head. He thought, somewhere deep down in there, rooted in anxiety that Taako might say no, might not be ready for this yet, but he’d never considered that he’d _laugh_ at him. He didn’t know what to do, just frozen in place.

Taako must have noticed the absolutely mortified look on Kravitz’s face because before he knew it he was being pulled into a hug. “No. No. No. Krav, baby, it’s okay. Relax.” Taako pressed a kiss to his forehead. “The answer’s yes. Of course, its yes. We already share a house and basically have a kid together, why in the world would I ever say no?”

Kravitz blinked a few times, just managing to squeak out, “but I didn’t even get to ask you.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I ruined it. It’s just that…” Taako tried to calm his laughter as he pulled out a nearly identical box.

“I-Is that what I think it is?” 

“If you think it’s a ring then hell yeah it is.” 

Kravitz let his head fall against Taako’s lap. “Oh my gods. You were going to propose.”

“Sure was,” Taako pet through his hair, smile still big as ever, “but you beat me to it.” 

“How long have you been planning this? Where did you find a good enough hiding spot for that thing that Angus didn’t figure it out?”   
“I went and picked it up from Lup’s today, but she’s been holding onto it for me for a while. Angus didn’t figure it out cause he didn’t need to. He already knew.” 

Kravitz looked up at him pathetically. “He _knew_ and he didn’t say anything?” Taako shrugged. Kravitz let his head fall again, muffling his words. “That little shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of my favorites I've written so far for Taakitz Week. I'm a total sucker for this trope so I'll literally jump at any chance to write it. If you enjoyed, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I eat them up. Also, check out my other works here on ao3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
